


Encounters With the President (Drabble Collection)

by NamineMixi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/M, Office, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: A collection of OC drabbles; mostly belong in one AU, but may eventually include others





	1. Odd Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Honestly I'm torn about just rewriting these as reader fics, since I already do find myself accidentally writing these that way sometimes. But for now I feel a little bit more comfortable writing as a character with an established persona. Hohoho.
> 
> The drabbles may or may not happen in the same universe, so maybe eventually I'll make a full story out of some of these.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy!

“I… I don't understand why we can't just meet sometime for dinner… “

“You don't need a reason. Is that all?”

Mitsuki found herself squeezing her entire body in between two of her boss’s towering shelves, internally panicking as to what to do next.

She was only here to drop off some more reports, only taking time to arrange them by department on Kaiba's desk. The urgent voices that were suddenly approaching the room made Mitsuki feel like she shouldn't be there to hear this at all. Strangely, her first instinct was to hide herself to avoid the potentially awkward situation.

A slight, redheaded girl entered the office first, Mitsuki couldn't see very much, but she felt like she could vaguely recognize the petite woman. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Kaiba followed after her, making no apparent effort to comfort the redhead.

“I don't quite have the luxury of time. If you're done here you can leave.”

Mitsuki flinched as she heard the girl begin to heavily sob, she inched just a little bit more against the nook she was in, willing the walls to just absorb her at this point.

“H-how can you be so cruel, Seto?”

 _Woah, first name basis, huh…_ , the dark-haired girl mentally slapped herself, _Oh my god, now is not the time._

“I just want to be better friends with you! Is that such a bad thing?”

Kaiba had never left his spot next to the door, as if to prepare himself to hold it open anytime.

Mitsuki felt that he paused a little bit longer than he should have, given the conversation,

“I'm not interested. You know this,” Mitsuki heard the door swing open, “Give the mutt my regards.”

“You don't care that you're kicking a crying woman out of your office?”

Mitsuki bit her lip, reacting to the genuine frustration in the redhead’s voice, _Man, I really shouldn't be here._

“No. That's not my problem. Now get out, or I'll have to have my guards escort you.”

_Ouch dude, you really need to relax a little._

Mitsuki could barely see anything aside from the back of the girl's red hair, but she felt herself hold in a gasp as the crisp sound of a slap resonated in the office.

The dark-haired girl exhaled as quietly as she could as she heard one pair of feet stomp out of the office, _Now if Kaiba could just follow her out, I'd be golden_.

Mitsuki held her breath, willing Kaiba to not want to get on working, despite knowing full well that's the first thing he'd do. “Takeda. I know you're there.”

 _Fuuuuuuuck meeeeeeeeee._ Mitsuki visibly flinched at the sound of her name. She peeked from her hiding spot slightly, feeling tendrils of dread flare up as she spots her boss standing obstinately in front of the office door.

Mitsuki hops out of her hiding spot, bowing slightly while wringing the hem of her pencil skirt, “I am _so sorry_ , Pres, I-I didn't mean to hide, I just, it was so awkward, you know? I was just here to deliver some reports a-and--”

“Can it, Takeda.”

_I am soooo fucking fired._

“Look at me.” Mitsuki flinched at his stern command, before slowly lifting her caramel brown eyes at him. His glare felt strangely subdued, but she was intimidated by its intensity regardless.

“You didn't see anything here today. As far as you and I know, nothing happened.” Mitsuki stared at Kaiba with her mouth slightly open, a little too shocked to process everything. _He's letting me off the hook? Is this a dream?_

Kaiba crossed his arms impatiently, “Well?”

“A-ah, yes sir! It's our secret!” Mitsuki casually held a finger up to her lips, missing the way his glare faltered ever so slightly.

“Though,” Mitsuki started, causing Kaiba to pause, quirking his eyebrow at her, “before we drop this completely,” she continued, tucking her hair behind her ear, “let me just say that I think you were nice enough to let her slap you before she left.”

Mitsuki smiled tentatively at her boss, noting the hint of surprise and discomfort in his more-or-less impassive expression.

“A-anyway, all the reports are here, on your desk, arranged the way you like them! I-I’ll be on my way now… S-sir…?” Mitsuki would have bolted several moments ago, but Kaiba was still in front of the door, and she was not about to attempt nudging him out of the way.

Kaiba had already schooled his features back into pure indifference, “That's absurd,” he scoffed, striding back to his desk, “get back to work, Takeda.”

Mitsuki was extremely relieved that her boss seemed to humor her more than usual today. If Kaiba's usual coldness could be considered “humoring”, that is.

Turning on her heel, Mitsuki threw Kaiba one last smile before exiting his office, “Whatever you say, Boss!”


	2. Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Mitsuki… you look very…,” Mitsuki glances up at Mokuba from her lunch, quirking an eyebrow as she waited for his reply, “... Inappropriate.”

 

Mokuba smirked as he spun the chair in front of her, sitting backwards with the backrest between his legs. Mitsuki felt her cheeks heating up as she remembers the events that transpired earlier that morning. Mokuba even smirks almost  _ exactly _ like him. 

 

Mitsuki was well aware of how disheveled she appeared; if her own reflection wasn't enough proof, the scandalized reactions of those she came across in the building were definitely much more than enough. 

 

The most offending perpetrators were the splotches of bright red and deep purple marks all over her neck and the bit of chest exposed by her deep-collared blazer. She wanted so bad to wear a scarf, but it was at that point in the summer where Domino City was at its hottest, and while she could probably bear the heat, people would still be more than just a little bit suspicious of her detrimental choice in fashion.

 

Mitsuki huffed, absentmindedly stabbing her steak with a fork,  _ Seto, that bastard.  _ She had told him she couldn't possibly come to work in the same outfit she wore the day before; 

 

\---

 

“It would attract too much attention, especially from those bloodsucking wasps in my department. They can  _ feel _ drama, I wouldn't stand a chance.” Seto had told her not to worry, as he can just have an outfit in her size delivered. Mitsuki was a little overwhelmed that he would do that for her, but ultimately just resolved to pay him back for it. 

 

Mitsuki smoothed her hand over the package Seto had passed onto her, honestly a little touched by his kindness. “Hey, thanks a lot, really, I could have just commuted home b--,” she pauses, lifting the garments from the small paper bag. 

“Seto, I am sure you are more than aware of all the fucking hickeys  _ you  _ gave me  _ all over my neck _ ?”

Mitsuki felt herself fume as Seto merely looked away from her, chuckling darkly. 

“ _ How is this supposed to help me avoid  _ **_more_ ** _ drama?” _

 

Reluctantly, Mitsuki slipped the sweetheart camisole over her head. It rested just above her cleavage, forming a small rectangle of skin with the grey suede blazer that came with the outfit. 

“You'd think Seto Kaiba of all people would have an amazing collection of black turtleneck sweaters  _ he could maybe lend _ …”

 

“Well, are you finally ready to go?” Seto asked, mock-impatiently. Mitsuki huffed, slipping on her previously discarded black pumps, “Whatever, I could always just tell them I had a  _ wild _ one night stand with  _ some stranger _ anyway. ”

 

And despite the ordeal she knew she was about to have to go through, Mitsuki felt more than a little vindicated by the look of displeasure Seto couldn't hide on his face.

 

\---

 

“Was it a one night stand with some guy? The neighbor? A rekindled old flame?”

 

Mitsuki (attempted to) nonchalantly pick at her lunch, “Mokuba. What the fuck.”

 

Unfazed, Mokuba tilted his head at her, trying to peek at her reddening face through her dark hair, “Come  _ oooon.  _ We’re practically besties now, I need to know everything!” 

 

A corner of Mitsuki’s mouth twitched into something like a smile,  _ It's a little amazing and frankly, also kind of insulting, that he hasn't even considered his own older brother despite constantly teasing me about him…  _

 

“Is it someone I know?” Mokuba pondered, resting his chin on his arms, “Someone who works here? Do you even have other hobbies where you meet people? Oh! Was he from the internet?!”

 

“Mokuba, plea--,” Mitsuki couldn't have expected what happened next, as she hadn't even heard him approach; but right then and there, in front of Mokuba and the entire office canteen, Seto Kaiba grabs Mitsuki by her blazer’s lapel, easing her into a swift but rough kiss.

 

“You were saying?” Seto straightened his navy blue suit, glancing impassively at Mitsuki’s and Mokuba’s shocked expressions. 

  
But before Mitsuki could get a word in, the entire canteen bursts into hushed, but frenzied murmuring. They were, however, completely overshadowed by Mokuba’s fists repeatedly pounding their lunch table, punctuated by his explosively enthusiastic screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it might be obvious this is the after part of a particularly smutty chapter, but I haven't quite finished that one yet, (it comes in two parts :') haha. Comes in two parts. Okay I'll stop now)
> 
> I have TONS of drabbles and no clear direction, as of now HAHA


	3. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos so far! I mostly write to get bunnies out of my head, so I'm glad other people are enjoying these drabbles too!

The supposed meeting Mitsuki had accompanied her boss on was nothing but awkward and embarrassing. Constantly being forced to be in close proximity to each other, and constantly confused as a couple in the process, was surprisingly something she would never want to happen again, despite her huge crush on her boss. Kaiba was almost scowling uncomfortably the entire time, shooting death glares at people who kept trying to make small talk with him by asking about his “girlfriend.”

 

Mitsuki figured that he either rarely brought women to meetings, or people were just overly nosy when it came to Seto. An encounter with one of the more well-known developers, a younger man like Seto himself, however, made her wonder… 

 

“Oh, an assistant? I'm incredibly sorry,” the young man bowed almost mockingly, “Both of you just kind of gave off…  _ that  _ kind of vibe, you know?” He didn't seem sorry at all, from the way he was still smiling, clearly amused by the entire matter. 

 

“She's  _ not  _ just an assistant,” Seto glared daggers at the seemingly unfazed man, “She's a member of my development team and I suggest you take a more respectful tone if you want to stay in this industry.”

 

Still completely unshaken, the young man bowed deeper, exaggerating his insincere apology, slipping away as he made a passing glance from the incredibly irritated Seto, to the confused and uncomfortable Mitsuki. 

 

Mitsuki tried to stop a small smile at the sight of her boss huffing angrily, turning on his heel to leave the scene. The way he roughly exhaled reminded her of a dragon right after breathing fire. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Kaiba stared at her as he started striding off, maintaining his gaze as Mitsuki started walking after him. 

 

Mitsuki thought for a moment to herself, before staring straight ahead, pointedly avoiding his eyes, “I wonder what he meant by ‘that kind of vibe’?” 

 

Kaiba followed her gaze to the exit in front of them, grumbling as the doormen held the ornate wooden doors open, “Don't listen to the ramblings of an imbecile.”

 

Kaiba had already reached the idling car waiting in front of the hotel first thanks to his long, swift strides, but to Mitsuki’s surprise, he held the passenger door open for her before sliding in the backseat. 

 

She did her best not to visibly react, willing herself to believe the gesture didn't mean anything to her boss. 

 

“So… Does this happen a lot when you interact with other associates then?”

 

Mitsuki watched as her boss narrowed his eyes through the car mirror. 

 

Kaiba did not answer. 

 

\-----

 

Somewhere deep inside, Mitsuki knew she was going to regret drinking a little bit more than she knew she was supposed to-- especially during business meetings-- but too many old buzzards wouldn't stop squawking about the same outdated things, complaining about trends they just probably didn't understand. 

 

She briefly wondered how someone as hot-tempered as Seto could sit through any of this. It didn't help that a very nice, attentive server kept filling her wine glass as soon as she depleted it. 

 

“Sir, you really didn't need to walk me to my front door… condos are very safe.” Mitsuki noticed she didn't use the kind of formal and eloquent speech she usually did around her boss, but she felt like the words weren't really coming to her in that moment. 

 

“You're out of it, Takeda.” Kaiba stared at her icily as they walked along her floor’s corridors, noting the slight differences in the way she carried herself, “Any more and you would be crawling right now. Don't make me babysit you.”

 

Mitsuki didn't even feel the dread that usually sets in when he criticizes her, even when she knew it was undeserved,  _ Yeah, I'm definitely at least a little bit tipsy.  _

 

“Boss, this was really nice of you,” Mitsuki turned her head to smile at him, pawing at her keys as they stopped in front of her door, “Thank you.”

 

Kaiba tore his gaze away from her face, “Don't be ridiculous.”

 

Mitsuki paused before she unlocked her unit, turning to look at her boss, mischief twinkling in her eyes, “Do you want to come in for some tea?”

 

If her common sense wasn't currently weighed down by inebriation, she would have been screaming at herself to stop being an idiot. 

 

Kaiba stared at her impassively, knowing she was just bluffing, “I don't drink tea.”

 

Mitsuki, however, missed how her boss’s eyes darkened as he watched her bite her lip; she was clearly unable to hide an impish smile, “I didn't have any…”

 

Before she could process what was happening, Mitsuki found herself pushed against her unit door, taking in the intensity of her boss’s impossibly blue eyes. 

 

She would have tried to move her hands to her face if she wasn't completely stunned, but Kaiba had her wrists pinned on either side of her anyway. 

 

“Don't joke about things you aren't ready to handle.”

  
Just as quick as she had found herself pinned, Kaiba had already turned away, swiftly walking down the corridors to the lift.


	4. Peek-a-boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly little idea inspired by real life events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the cosplayers out there!

“Whaaat exactly am I looking at right now…?”

Mitsuki hurriedly closed her stream after spotting a user suspiciously called “HungryBurger#1” leaving an innocent-enough comment on her chat.

“... Holy shit, Mitsuki???” 

“Mokuba, I swear to God I will burn this apartment down with me in it if you so much as even hint at anything about this to your brother,” Mitsuki almost screams into the phone, her voice unsteady, “I swear to God, I am serious. I would rather die, there is literally no way I can live this down!”

Her ears prickled in horror as she listens to Mokuba laugh hysterically through the phone, “Oh crap, are you still wearing it? Dude, video chat me!”

Mitsuki presses the receiver into her face, “There is NO fucking way I'm doing that, you don't even know when he might look over your shoulder, he sneaks up on you all the time and you know it.”

Mitsuki glances back at her PC, ensuring that the stream was deleted. How could he have found her? She never alluded to her personal life on her fanpage and never made any references to her hobbies on her family and work account. Mitsuki had done her best to be thorough to avoid this exact kind of situation. 

“No, no, come on, I promise I won't tell, my back’s to the wall, please I just really wanna see this!” 

Mitsuki was 100% sure she was extremely annoyed by how hilarious the whole thing seemed to Mokuba, but she didn't really have any other choice but to humor him, “I don't know how yet, Mokuba, but I'll get you for this someday.”

Mokuba opened his own camera first, showing that he was, indeed, leaning against a pale, greyish blue wall. Reluctantly, Mitsuki switched to her front camera, scowling angrily in all her costumed glory. 

“Daaaamn! You even have the death glare down right!” Mokuba visibly cracks up, his image shaking from his unsteady hold on his phone, “Oh man. This is great. Cosplay, huh?”

“Shut up. We all have hobbies. I work for a gaming company for crying out loud, of course I'm some kind of geek!”

“But actually cosplaying my big bro? Wow. This is too funny.” Mokuba breaks into another laugh, wheezing right before it ends, and abruptly breaking into another one almost immediately. 

“Hey! People cosplay real people all the time! Like… Piko Taro or idols or something!”

“Yes, but your own boss?”

“There have probably been people who work at KFC who cosplay The Colonel!”

Mitsuki cringes as Mokuba’s face contorts in glee, “Yeah dude, but they don't actually see Sanders almost everyday? And I don't think he counts as a boss either.”

“Stop it. I know it's weird, okay?” Mitsuki sighs quietly, all the fire gone from her body, “Are we done here? I'm changing out.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Mitsuki watched Mokuba wipe a stray tear through her screen, his mouth still wide open from all his laughing, “Thanks, Mitsuki, I'm sure it was hard to talk to me like--,” Mokuba interrupts himself with another badly concealed guffaw. 

“I'm hanging up.”

“No, no! It's not bad, and honestly I'm not surprised you're into cosplay, I mean you brought little Duel Monsters paperweights from time to time mentioning that you made them yourself, and you are pretty enough to have a following…”

“Thank you, but that's incredibly patronizing.”

Mitsuki hears a door slam open through their call, she felt her blood run cold as she watched Mokuba glance past the camera, looking briefly like a deer in headlights. 

“That's my cue, see you around!” he smiled brightly, before suddenly ending the call. 

Mitsuki huffed and tossed her phone into her bed, abruptly removing her long brown wig, letting her own dark hair cascade down her back. 

“I am dead,” she muttered, throwing herself against the mattress, burying her head in her arms. 

\--------------

Mitsuki awoke the next day to the sound of her phone furiously pinging. Groggily, she grabs the offending device, her sleepiness suddenly washing away as she realized her screen was constantly filled by notifications. 

The dark haired girl sat up in her bed, thumbing through what seemed to be a sudden influx of shares and comments. 

She felt her breath stop in her throat, eyes widening when she found the root of it all; the official Kaiba Corporation page had shared her photoset. 

Mitsuki almost dropped her phone, immediately calling Mokuba and screaming before he had even picked up, “I WILL GUT YOU BEFORE I END MYSELF, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Mokuba seemed to have heard enough as he replied by cheerfully laughing, “Good morning to you too!”

Mokuba laughed again, cutting through the litany of curses Mitsuki was showering him with in response to his mirth, “Oh don't worry! I didn't say anything about you being an employee and I'm the one who runs the page anyway, Nii-sama never looks at it!”

“This is cutting it too close,” Mitsuki breathlessly rasps, emphasizing every word. 

“Psssh. For all people know, we're just sharing the great work of a dedicated Kaiba Corp fan! It's just appreciation!”

“Mokuba…,” Mitsuki’s voice wavered, the dark haired girl nearing tears, “he'll find out. He'll think I'm creepy and he's going to fire me!”

The calmness in Mokuba's voice was almost reassuring, “I'm sure he won't! He'll probably never even bring it up! And even if he does you can just deny it!”

“... Oh my God, he already knows, doesn't he? Mokuba?!”

“See you at work, Mitsuki!”

Not bothering to say goodbye back, Mitsuki threw her phone against the carpeted floor, already plotting the best way she can kidnap Mokuba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to post this originally, but I already wrote it and figured I might as well share it in case someone ends up liking it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback for future reference greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
